


War changes everyone

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Касл думает, что это предельно неправильно: его игра закончена, он жив. Только сердце пропускает сбитые удары: война меняет всех.Примечание/Предупреждения:нецензурная лексика, нарушение таймлайна MCU. «War changes everyone» — Война меняет каждого.





	War changes everyone

Маленькую детскую спальню освещает тусклый ночник в форме божьей коровки и отблески полной луны, проникающие сквозь плотные шторы. Девочка, сидя на кровати в обнимку с плюшевым зайцем, глаза которого давно замещены на простенькие чёрные пуговицы, неторопливо листает любимую книгу.  
Она улыбается, так искренне и по-детски наивно, что сердце Фрэнка, наблюдающего за дочкой, невольно сжимается. Ему не верится, что он отец этого светловолосого ангелочка. Касл ловит себя на мысли, что Лиза для него тот самый «свет в окошке», о котором часто говорят солдаты, вспоминая о доме.  
— Папа?  
Он не может сдержать ответной улыбки и, устроившись на краю кровати дочери, поправляет розовое одеяло с цветочным узором. Она самое главное его сокровище.  
— Да, солнышко?  
— А ты почитаешь мне перед сном? — девочка протягивает отцу книгу. — С того места, где мы остановились вчера.  
Фрэнк никогда не отказывает дочери. Именно поэтому в её спальне множество разнообразных игрушек, которые мужчина покупает по мере возможности: от мягких зверушек до кукол в пышных платьях. Лиза очень трепетно относится к ним, отводит каждой вещи своё место и обязательно придумывает имя.  
— Конечно.  
Касл находит нужную страницу и неспешно, как Оле Лукойе, рассказывает засыпающей дочурке о принцах, отважно вызволяющих своих принцесс из заточения, о храбрых героях, о магии и настоящей дружбе. Он знает, как Лиза любит эти сказки, и готов читать их каждый вечер, лишь бы видеть, как в голубых глазах ребёнка зажигается тот особый огонёк, отражающий сущность самой жизни и чистой надежды.  
— Я люблю тебя, папочка, — сонно бормочет девочка, уткнувшись носом в плюшевого друга, — больше всех на свете.  
— И я тебя, моя маленькая принцесса, — Фрэнк оставляет книгу на комоде, целует дочь в лоб и выключает ночник, — спи сладко.  
Касл задерживается в дверях на несколько мгновений и наблюдает за девочкой. Он так и не нашёл слов прощания, не смог сказать дочери о том, что уже завтра он будет на пути в Афганистан и, возможно, никогда не вернётся домой. Нет, она слишком маленькая для этого.  
— Фрэнк? Всё в порядке?  
Взгляд его жены, Марии, обеспокоенный. Ей тяжело отпускать мужа на войну, оставаясь с дочерью и сыном, которому едва исполнилось четыре года. Ей страшно, но изменить что-либо ей не по силам. Она осторожно обнимает мужа со спины, вдыхая родной запах одеколона. На рассвете он покинет их дом и растворится в солнечных лучах, сжигающих Адскую кухню своим теплом в середине июля.  
— Тебе придётся объяснить ей, Мария, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к супруге. — Как-нибудь. Я не смог.  
— Она всё поймёт, — женщина устало улыбается. — Пойдём спать. Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Мы справимся, поверь мне. Я, Лиза, Фрэнк-младший... Всё будет хорошо. И ты обязательно вернёшься домой, герой.  
Её голос отчего-то заставляет верить в лучшее, даже если это и кажется столь отдалённым. Они справятся, иначе не может быть. У него есть стимул вернуться невредимым: его семья, близкие и родные люди. Ради них и нужно цепляться за эту жизнь всеми возможными и невозможными способами. 

***

Холодное звёздное небо манит своим сиянием. Температура раскалённого до предела днём воздуха резко падает. Кратковременная передышка, необходимая солдатам, проходит в атмосфере немой скорби по павшим товарищам. Слышатся тихие разговоры о семьях, оставленных там, дома. В безопасности. Кто-то уже никогда не вернётся к жёнам и детям, но Фрэнк Касл, стиснув зубы, выживает снова и снова. Он не может подвести любящую его Марию, видящую в нём героя Лизу и маленького сынишку.  
— Касл? Живой, чертяка?  
Его боевой товарищ, Майкл Брендсон, жизнерадостно смеётся. С самого первого дня на передовой они находят общий язык. Всем нужны люди, с которыми можно поговорить.  
— Я всех вас переживу и помру в девяносто лет в окружении детей и внуков! — Фрэнк хлопает друга по плечу, когда тот садится рядом и закуривает. — Насколько все херово?  
— Больше сотни трупов с нашей стороны за сегодняшний день, около двухсот — у противника, — отрешённо откликается солдат. — Не думал, что ты выберешься. Ещё и практически целый.  
— Моё везение зашкаливает, — язвит Касл. — Адреналина хватанул, но без этого было бы слишком пресно на войне.  
— Война в тебе самом, Фрэнк. Ты просто не можешь этого признать. В чем секрет успеха?  
— Меня дочка, сын и жена дома ждут. Я их подвести не могу.  
Фрэнк устраивается на остывающем песке максимально удобно и достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки фотографию, края которой запачканы его собственной кровью. С глянцевого изображения на него глядят Мария, держащая на руках новорождённого Фрэнка-младшего, и Лиза в красном платье с белым ремешком и огромным бантом на макушке. Они смеются, они абсолютно счастливы. Касл прекрасно помнит, когда был сделан этот снимок, как после него они с дочерью склеивали случайно разбитую вазу.  
Он улыбается.  
И раны на секунду перестают саднить. 

***

Тучи нависают над взлётно-посадочной полосой плотным занавесом. Многие пилоты не отважатся лететь в такую погоду через океан, но здесь никого не волнует такая мелочь. Они возвращаются домой, понесшие потери, разбитые и растравленные войной, но живые.  
Гул двигателей военных вертолётов сливается в симфонию. Гремит аккордами, переливается из минорной гармонии в мажорную. Фрэнк терпеть не может классику, но рёв моторов и ветра напоминает ему произведение Бетховена, услышанное ещё в школе. Тема судьбы, перекликающаяся с пассажем, который так похож на рокот грозы, успокаивает нервы Касла.  
Скоро он окажется дома, в кругу семьи.  
Только на сердце нет долгожданного облегчения.  
Фрэнк списывает это на усталость после долгих боев и, сжав в ладони жетоны со своим именем, закрывает глаза. Металл холодит кожу, отрезвляет. Ему нужно усмирить самого себя и понять, что всё подошло к концу.  
Он возвращается домой. И хочется верить, что судьба не выдернет коврик у них из-под ног в самый неподходящий момент.  
На ум приходят слова из детской книжки Лизы.  
«Я считаю раз, я считаю два — начинается игра».  
Касл думает, что это предельно неправильно: его игра закончена, он жив. Только сердце пропускает сбитые удары: война меняет всех. 

***

— Папа, ты прочтёшь мне на ночь что-нибудь из нашей книги? — Лиза садится рядом с отцом в гостиной, наблюдая за тем, как он бесцельно щёлкает каналами.  
Фрэнк не сразу находит в себе силы прервать монотонное «шатание» по развлекательным программам и фильмам, останавливается на сводке новостей и наконец переводит взгляд на сидящую рядом дочь. Лиза держит в руках книгу. Она давно уже взрослая и сама читает младшему брату сказки перед сном, но этим вечером ей хочется услышать грубоватый отцовский голос, закрыть глаза и сладко заснуть.  
— Ты уже не ребёнок, Лиза.  
Касл и сам не понимает, почему говорит с любимой дочерью так отрешённо.  
За последние три месяца домашняя жизнь ему порядком приелась. Он не знает, почему Мария всё чаще вызывает в нём раздражение, почему игры с Лизой и Фрэнком-младшим превратились в обязанность, а не приятное времяпрепровождение.  
Ему не хватает вечного движения, адреналина в крови, свиста пуль, рассекающих раскалённый воздух, и запаха пороха.  
Ему не хватает войны.  
Фрэнк осознаёт это не сразу и упорно старается отрицать. У него не укладывается в голове, как это могло случиться, когда произошла подобная переоценка ценностей: ещё полгода назад он лелеял в своей душе надежду вернуться домой.  
— Но... Пожалуйста, папа, — голубые глаза девочки смотрят на Касла так открыто и искренне, что, кажется, отказать невозможно, — пожалуйста.  
— Я обязательно прочту тебе какую-нибудь сказку завтра, когда мы вернемся с пикника, хорошо? — Фрэнк устало выдыхает и целует дочку в лоб. — А сейчас тебе пора спать.  
Он слышит тихие шаги удаляющейся Лизы и, в который раз за последние несколько дней, настороженно останавливается на одной-единственной мысли: нужно пересмотреть свою позицию и взгляды на жизнь.  
Но это всё завтра. Ему некуда спешить. 

***

Только «завтра» не наступает.  
Фрэнк понимает, что теперь оно не наступит никогда.  
Перед глазами стоит картинка, прогнать которую практически невозможно: его Лиза, его маленькая девочка, лицо которой превращено в кровавое месиво, а чуть поодаль — Мария и Фрэнк-младший, чьи безжизненные глаза обращены к лазурному небу.  
Теперь он Каратель. Ему нравится это прозвище. Пусть его боятся, это оправданно.  
Фрэнк Касл знает: он доберётся до каждого причастного к гибели его семьи.  
Он качает головой, силясь отогнать от себя назойливую иллюзию, раз за разом всплывающую в подсознании. Это болезненно, нервно, тревожно. Так же, как жить с осознанием произошедшего. Фрэнк убеждён, что лишь существует, подпитываемый жаждой мести, которую может вершить только он сам, его оружие. Это справедливо.  
— Уверен, что люди не должны умирать, Красный? — Касл скалится, зашивая длинный порез на предплечье.  
— Не нам с тобой решать, кому и когда умирать.  
Фрэнк нервно смеётся, отбрасывает остатки хирургической нити в сторону и подходит к краю крыши, вглядываясь в свои цели через прицел винтовки.  
— Кто-то попросил тебя надеть этот костюм, или ты сделал это по собственной инициативе? Знаешь, что я думаю о тебе, герой? — Касл выдерживает паузу, снимая оружие с предохранителя. — Я думаю, что ты приверженец полумер. Я думаю, ты человек, который не может довести дело до конца. Я думаю, что ты трус. Один неудачный день — и ты станешь мной.  
Ему не хочется вступать в дебаты с этим святошей в красном. У них слишком разное восприятие, но Касл уверен: случись с Дьяволом Адской кухни что-то подобное, тот поступил бы так же.  
Фрэнк находит свою цель и замирает. Он не медлит, нет. Он ищет нужный момент, чтобы уничтожить каждого.  
Никто не сможет уйти живым.  
Спусковой крючок под пальцами послушен. Один выстрел — одна смерть.  
— Я считаю раз, я считаю два — начинается игра. 

***

Запах больницы раздражает. В той же степени ему претят два адвоката и их светловолосая подружка, которые решают сунуть свои носы в его дела.  
Мёрдок что-то говорит о смертной казни и приговорах, но ни один мускул на лице Фрэнка Касла не дёргается. Ему безразлично. Не даёт покоя сожаление о том, что не все, причастные к гибели его родных, в могилах.  
Касл знает, как его боятся. Даже охрану в несколько отрядов расставляют у дверей палаты и по больничным коридорам. Это дарит минутное расслабление, заставляет понять, что его миссия была весьма успешной.  
Белокурая девушка, снующая всюду вместе с адвокатами, не даёт Фрэнку покоя. Она источник неудержимой энергии и надежды. Она сумела найти подход к безжалостному Карателю. Касл готов терпеть все её вопросы по делу, лишь бы ещё хотя бы один раз услышать о том, что в его доме ничего не изменилось.  
— Я заходила в детскую... Там так много рисунков на стенах, спортивных наград в шкафу.  
— Меня долго не было, я многое из этого пропустил, — горько усмехается он.  
— Там было много игрушек. Динозаврики на полу... — Карен говорит осторожно и тихо.  
— Это дочкины. Моей малышки Лизы.  
— Послушайте, Фрэнк, — Пейдж шумно выдыхает и что-то достаёт из своих цветных папок. — Не мне вам это говорить, но они явно вас очень любили.  
Девушка приближается неспешно, с кошачьей грацией, совершенно его не боится, а затем отдаёт Каслу выцветший от солнечных лучей снимок. Вся семья на нём в сборе около детской карусели в парке.  
Фрэнк не может взглянуть на лист бумаги, лишь сжимает его в пальцах первые несколько минут. Что-то внутри болезненно скрежещет, царапает острыми когтями и воет.  
— Спасибо... Спасибо, мэм, — с придыханием откликается Каратель, глядя в спину девушке, отходящей от больничной койки, — Задавайте свои вопросы.  
И Карен мягко, как разговаривают с детьми после серьёзных психологических потрясений, спрашивает. Иногда записывает нужные факты в своих бумагах.  
Касл отвечает на все её вопросы откровенно. Это его благодарность бойкой девчонке из адвокатской конторы, которая помогла ему вспомнить нечто важное.  
— Постойте.  
Собирающаяся уходить Карен застывает в дверном проёме. Она заправляет выбившийся светлый локон за ухо и крепко сжимает свои документы. Фрэнк видит, как белеют костяшки её тонких пальцев. Сейчас она кажется ему сущим ангелом, принесшим добрые вести. И он, забывая о подкатившей к горлу горечи, отваживается на просьбу.  
Ему нужно услышать о своей семье, об уютном домашнем гнёздышке.  
Прямо сейчас.  
— Расскажите мне ещё раз о моём доме, мэм.


End file.
